El peor lado de Elena
by katherineSN
Summary: Elena Gilbert es incapaz de ver sólo maldad en la gente, pero su perspectiva cambió dramáticamente al ver morir a su hermano por obra de Damon. Ahora sólo busca venganza y para ello, aprovechará la mayor debilidad del Salvatore: ella misma. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons


**Título:** El peor lado de Elena

**Autor:** katherineSN

**Rating:** 15+

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Pairings:** Damon/Elena

**Sinopsis:** Elena Gilbert es incapaz de ver sólo maldad en la gente, pero su perspectiva cambió drásticamente al ver morir a su hermano, por obra de Damon. Ahora sólo busca venganza y para ello, aprovechará la mayor debilidad del Salvatore: ella misma.

**Advertencias:** One shot que contiene de 500 a 5000 palabras, como máximo, cuya temática gira en torno a Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert, inspirado en el capítulo 2x03 de la serie de televisión. Las palabras seleccionadas para este fic son: "Venganza" y "Culpabilidad"

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de The Vampire Diaires o Crónicas Vampíricas le pertenecen a L.J Smith y a la CW. Sólo la trama es mía. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons

**El peor lado de Elena**

**Elena POV**

Cerré los ojos con pesar al escuchar su confesión acerca de que, tal como sospechaba, no había visto el anillo de Jeremy. Damon realmente quería matarlo en medio de su despecho. Un nudo de tristeza me cerró la garganta.

-Y la respuesta a la pregunta sobre nuestra amistad, es sí, me has perdido para siempre – respondí con dolor. Ya no aguantaba más esta miseria en la que de una u otra forma Damon me hacía vivir.

Después de que intentara hacerme sentir culpable, incluso alegando que me parecía a Katherine, se alejó de la entrada a la casa. Me dejó estupefacta con aquella comparación. ¿Cómo se atreve?... Abrí la puerta con brusquedad y la cerré de la misma manera. ¡Es un cínico! Parecerme a Katherine, ¡ja! Subí como un una tromba a mi habitación.

Me quité la ropa con violencia y la camisa dio a parar en la madera del pequeño armario donde guardo mi diario y el álbum de fotos. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Me senté en el suelo, agitada, y mis ojos se desviaron solos hacia el sitio en el que Jeremy murió por su culpa. Las lágrimas volvieron a mi rostro, recordando; cuando mi hermano cayó inerte, mi mundo se paralizó. Fue como si yo también hubiese dejado de vivir.

Si no fuese por el anillo…

Ahogué un gemido.

Sin darme cuenta saqué el álbum con manos temblorosas y vi en él fotos de algunos de los que de una u otra forma sufrieron, o murieron también por causa del Salvatore. Otras víctimas vivían sólo en mis recuerdos.

El Sr. Tanner, Lexi, Zach, también mordió a Caroline innumerables veces, dejándole un gran daño psicológico durante un tiempo que pensé que sería irreversible, jugó y transformó a Vickie, empeorando la descarriada situación de la muchacha, lo cual la llevó a la muerte, lastimó a Bonnie y eso sin contar el montón de turistas fallecidos por su culpa. Sólo le ha traído desgracias al pueblo, y a Stefan, como si no tuviese suficiente. Ahora se sumaba a eso que ¡MATÓ A JEREMY!

Es un monstruo, incapaz de sentir compasión o amor, sin importar cuántas veces Stefan y yo intentemos demostrar lo contrario. Jamás cambiará.

Mis puños se cerraron con furia, hasta el punto de clavarme las uñas en la palma de la mano y provocar un leve sangrado que manchó la alfombra. Lo odio, hoy más que nunca. Dijo que me parecía a Katherine, ¿no? Pues lo haré, disfrutaré con cada milésima del sufrimiento que le provoque. Yo le enseñaré lo que son similitudes.

Quiero destruirle. Quiero **venganza**.

Y la tendré.

…

Los días siguientes sirvieron para afinar mi plan. Logré que Jenna y Jeremy se quedasen en la vieja casa de campo de mis padres, para dejarlos afuera de todo esto. Llevaron un cargamento extra de verbena, de la provisión que me había dejado Stefan. Les pedí que no hablasen con nadie, alegando que quería darle una sorpresa a mi novio, por lo cual estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en fingir que me quedaba también en la casa.

Perfecto. Lo malo fue que Stefan comenzó a llamar incansablemente, por lo que tuve que mentirle, diciéndole que necesitaba tiempo sola para calmarme. Afortunadamente comprendió. Aprovechó ese tiempo para darle un entierro digno a Lexi, ayudado por la anterior pareja de la vampira. Eso me daba chance para que la mansión Salvatore estuviese desalojada por unos días.

…

La noche de ese martes llegó. Me ricé el cabello, pues noté que a Damon le gustaba y procuré que mi ropa fuese ligeramente atrevida; no había espacio para los errores. Si quería llevar a cabo esto, debía olvidar mi compasión y mi amor hacia Stefan. La culpabilidad era insensata frente a este… psicópata. Salí de la casa, decidida y caminé hasta llegar a la pensión. Los grillos no emitían su sonido usual en aquellos lares, por instinto de preservación seguramente. Alisé mi blusa de tirantes y di algunas pisadas nerviosas con mis botas de tacón bajo. Me recogí el cabello para dar un acceso más fácil a mi cuello en su debido momento. La estaca y la inyección de verbena se hallaban a buen resguardo en la parte trasera del jean negro.

Llamé a la puerta usando la aldaba, pero no fue necesario, ya que él ya habría la puerta antes de que la antigua pieza volviese a descansar en la puerta.

-Elena –exclamó sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su pregunta casi me hizo sonreír. Hora del show.

-Damon, lo lamento – titubeé a propósito y bajé la cabeza, preparando mis lágrimas – Es que… no puedo seguir así. Tengo que hablar con alguien, desahogarme.

Me arrojé a sus brazos, dejando escapar mi angustia escondida desde hacía tanto por la mala suerte de Mistic Falls. Sentí cómo me aferraba entre sus fuertes brazos, y acariciaba mi cabello. Solté un quejido.

-Shh, calma, preciosa. Yo estoy aquí. Ven, mejor entremos –propuso dirigiéndonos al interior de la mansión.

Comencé a tiritar. ¡Maldición, no me traje la chaqueta! Damon pareció darse cuenta porque no me soltó hasta que estuve cerca de la chimenea. Pasó sus manos sobre mis brazos con rapidez, queriendo calentarme. Fruncí el ceño; eso fue dulce.

Meneé la cabeza. ¡Concéntrate, Elena!

-¿Quieres un trago? – preguntó con aparente gentileza. Reprimí las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco; Bourbon, la respuesta a todos los problemas, según Damon. Opté por sonreírle débilmente, aceptando el trago. Vamos, gánate su confianza. Sostuve el vaso entre los dedos, atreviéndome apenas a mirarlo.

-Hoy tuve una pesadilla – solté con voz rota, dejándolo desconcertado. Se sentó cerca de mí y apretó mi muslo, como señal de que siempre estaría allí, conmigo. Sin preverlo un gemido bajo salió de mis labios cuando la sensación se esparció indebidamente. Carraspeé alejando el pensamiento.

-Cuéntame.

-Trataba sobre ti- me mordí los labios – En el sueño, Mason Lockwood te había mordido y agonizabas. –eso es, ahora llora un poco más. Sorbí por la nariz. – Stefan y yo intentamos salvarte, pero todo fue en vano. Te desvanecías rápidamente, mientras tu cuerpo sudaba a mares. Yo… yo no pude hacer nada al respecto.

-Oh, Elena – volvió a abrazarme, aunque esta vez pude sentirlo, conmovido, de verdad. ¿Y si no estoy haciendo lo correcto? –Eso de las mordidas son simples cuentos; jamás me iré – tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos -, y lo más importante: jamás te dejaré, si bien me sigues odiando.

Coloqué una de mis manos sobre las suyas.

-No te odio –mentí, aunque mi estómago se agitaba solo ante sus palabras anteriores – Las atrocidades que has hecho son… demasiadas. De acuerdo, y en especial por casi matar a Jeremy, pero sé que no todo es oscuridad en ti.

-¿Lo crees? – inquirió esperanzado –Yo ya no sé quién soy. Mi mundo tenía un solo propósito y era encontrar a Katherine; ahora que sé la verdad y que la tuve frente a mí, he quedado reducido a nada. No soy nada.

Junté mi frente con la suya. Él cerró los ojos. La verbena parecía quemar en mi ropa, pidiendo a gritos ser inyectada en el vampiro; sin embargo, la ignoré.

-Puedes ser redimido, Damon – susurré cerca de sus labios. Se encontraban entreabiertos y me distrajeron por unos segundos –Yo confió en ti. Confío en que puedes cambiar.

Antes de poder reaccionar, sentí sus labios entre los míos. Su contacto era tan dulce, tan…necesitado, que mi plan se esfumó de mi cabeza en ese instante. Simplemente me entregué a ello. Enterró los dedos en mi cabello, y en un acto reflejo, yo apresé su cuello, aproximándolo. Su olor era embriagador; hasta ahora me percataba de eso. Nuestras lenguas se unieron en un contacto voraz. Mi respiración se volvió errática, un eco de la suya.

-¿Por qué? –rompió el beso, pidiendo una explicación. Sentí mis labios hinchados y recordé lo que me trajo hasta acá. Esperé pacientemente su pregunta -¿Por qué te dolió tanto ese sueño?

Pestañeé, confusa. No pensé que fuese a preguntar aquello.

-¿Acaso sientes algo por mí? ¿Algo real?

Respiré hondo; debía mentir.

-Ese sueño sólo confirmó algo que sospechaba. La posibilidad de perderte terminó de abrirme los ojos – contesté en voz intensa. Entrelacé nuestros dedos, haciendo caso omiso a la cálida sensación que volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo. – Me di cuenta de que no era a Stefan a quien amo en serio… - sus orbes azueles se agrandaron, con optimismo –sino a ti.

Las comisuras de sus labios se negaban a alzarse; vi su lucha interna.

-¿Me amas? ¿Después de todo? –noté unas lágrimas amenazando con derramarse. El alma se me fue a los pies. ¿Hasta ese punto llegaba su devoción por mí? - ¿Me eliges a mí por encima de Stefan?

Su brillante sonrisa casi parte su cara en dos, de lo inmensa que era. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreí con él. Nunca había visto tan feliz a este hombre, a este vampiro perturbado. Asentí con la cabeza, completamente desarmada de palabras.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que la pared de madera estaba detrás de mi espalda, sosteniéndome, mientras él acariciaba con devoción y avidez mi cuello, pechos y cintura, sin dejar de besarme. El reguero de besos húmedos en mi piel me estaba enloqueciendo. Jadeé. Mordí su labio y fue el detonante para que de su pecho escapase un gruñido. Sentí mi centro húmedo como respuesta. Levantó una de mis piernas y después la otra, en torno a su cadera, para que percibiera su erección.

-Damon – susurré a la nada, desvanecida por el placer.

Mi mano derecha se coló en su camisa, explorando su abdomen. Quería mordisquearlo.

Me rompió la blusa, y amasó mis senos por encima del sostén. Solté un gritito. Una tira del sostén se corrió, dejando expuesto mi hombro y él se adueñó de este con pasión. Puse los ojos en blanco. Invirtió nuestras posiciones, dándome a mí el control. Para ese entonces mis caderas tenían ritmo propio sobre su miembro cubierto. Nunca me había sentido así, tan viva.

-Vamos a tu cama – pedí con una voz irreconocible, lujuriosa.

-De acuerdo – contestó entre jadeos. –Seré rápido.

Rápido.

Letal, peligroso. Sus palabras devolvieron, otra vez, mi cordura. ¡Esto se me escapaba de las manos! ¡Clávale la estaca y ya!

-No, ve despacio – sugerí, mordisqueando su oreja y mirando la pared para concentrarme. –Quiero disfrutarlo.

-Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo; aunque te aviso que allá abajo no aguantará mucho el no hacerte suya ahora mismo.

La sonrisa no fue reflejada en sus ojos, pues estos eran mares tormentosos por la necesidad… de mí. Deshizo mi agarre para cargarme.

Mientras ascendíamos los peldaños, ahora con delicadeza, como si disfrutara de tenerme entre sus brazos solamente, recordé a Stefan y la ocasión en la que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Esto lo hacía por todos nosotros. Tengo que eliminarle, esta noche, sino seguiremos en esta tortura, todos. Cuando abrió la puerta de su alcoba se me ocurrió una idea. Ya que me distraje tanto que no lo herí abajo, bien puedo taparle los ojos y clavarle la estaca.

-Elena, te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo – confesó con veneración. Una parte de mí quiso esbozar una sonrisa triunfal, porque con esto nada lograría evitar que mi plan se cumpliese, mas decidí esbozar una sonrisa dulce. Me quité la camisa, para evitar decir una tontería, y lo empujé hasta que cayó de espaldas en la gran cama.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? – propuse entretanto me ponía a horcadas y le desabrochaba la camisa. Él volvió a removerse, inquieto por la acción – Lo tomaré como un sí. –mi nariz y lengua hicieron un camino de roces desde su frente hasta el triángulo invertido en sus caderas. La erección parecía no aguantar mucho más.

Ahora fue su turno de jadear lastimosamente.

-Me estás matando –exclamó arañando mi espalda y desabrochando el sostén. –Necesito sentirte, ¡ya!

Dejé que el sostén resbalase lentamente, torturándolo más. Vamos, Damon, sufre. Te lo mereces, desgraciado. Quiso pellizcar mis pezones, pero se lo impedí negando juguetonamente con la cabeza.

-Dijiste que lo haríamos a mi manera, pues lo haremos. Te vendaré los ojos y prometerás no moverte, ¿de acuerdo? –ordené aproximándome a su boca y rozando sus labios. ¡Maldición, esto me estaba excitando más de lo debido! Apreté su cadera con ambas piernas y lo percibí erguido, soltamos un gemido a la vez.

Me miró una última vez con cierto reproche, mas accedió. Puse manos a la obra y desanudé la cinta gruesa que me servía de cinturón, para colocarla sobre sus ojos. Luego lo pensé mejor y quise usar las sabanas para amarrarle también las manos. Bajé de mi posición y corrí para desgarrar la tela; debo reconocer que fue difícil.

Damon movió la cabeza, atento a mis movimientos. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió en su boca.

-Así que vas a amarrarme totalmente. Eso es MUY sexy, Elena.

-Espera que aún falta la mejor parte. –respondí consiguiendo finalmente romper la prenda y amarrar ambos brazos a los postes de la cama.

Admiré mi obra de arte. Perfecto. Estaba a mi merced. Sonreí y me relamí los labios; la venganza sería dulce. Saqué mi arma del pantalón; milagrosamente seguía escondida en el mismo sitio en el que lo dejé. Observé cómo su pecho subía y bajaba a la expectativa. Con pasos comedidos volví a acercarme, sólo que esta vez tenía en la mano izquierda la estaca preparada. Subí a la cama y sobre sus caderas.

-E…Elena, creo que este es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida –susurró con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. –Supera cualquiera de mis fantasías.

Alcé la estaca, decidida.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál fue el mejor Damon? – inquirí midiendo la fuerza necesaria para el golpe.

-Conocerte. Y enamorarme de alguien que no sea una perra como Katherine –contestó.

El golpe letal quedó suspendido.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo que enamorado, de mí?

Ambas manos que aferraban la pieza de madera quedaron laxas. Esto no puede ser; se suponía que sólo le atraía sexualmente, no que me… amase.

Retrocedí asqueada de mí misma.

-¿Adónde vas? ¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó anonadado. –Elena, ¿estás bien?

Y fue así como recordé la otra parte de Damon, aquella llena de bondad, y que inconscientemente quise evadir para que mi plan no se derrumbase. Recordé cuando me salvó de ser secuestrada en la carretera o de ser asesinada por la ayudante de Isobel, recibiendo una flecha en mi lugar. O cuando le entregó a Bonnie el artefacto Gilbert porque se lo pedí; cuando salvó a Caroline dándole su sangre, que Katherine la convirtiese luego en vampira no era culpa del Salvatore.

Recordé su compasión al perdonar la vida de la sheriff, porque la quería. Aunque lo negase se volvió su amiga. O cuando salvó a Stefan de Logan Fell y aquella vez en la que quiso salvar a Anabelle, según lo que me contó Jeremy. Recordé sus muros destruidos al salir de la tumba y no conseguir a su amada.

Un quejido real escapó de mi garganta. ¡Por Dios, soy una maldita! Peor que Katherine, ¡mil veces peor que ella! Caí de rodillas al suelo del cuarto, llorando con el corazón destrozado.

-Soy una maldita –susurré a la nada, con el sentimiento de **culpabilidad **y arrepentimiento ahogándome. –No merezco perdón alguno.

Un pequeño rincón de mi mente percibió que la atmósfera carnal desapareció y Damon logró desatarse, mirando alarmado mi estado y la estaca que rodaba en el suelo de madera cuando la solté.

-Estaba cegada por mi rabia – golpeé mi frente repetidas veces con la palma. Ahora la imagen de las venas surcando el cuerpo del Salvatore, como señal de su muerte, me provocaron nauseas. Abracé mis piernas y quedé en posición fetal. ¡Se supone que matarle sería sencillo!

Entre las copiosas lágrimas vi que se arrodillaba.

-¿Por qué quisiste matarme?

Permanecí muda. Hablar lo destruiría más.

Suspiró.

-Me odias, a eso se reduce todo, ¿no? –soltó una de sus risas sarcásticas, fingiendo indiferencia –Supongo que me lo merezco; descuida, hay un grupo enorme que quiere matarme. Únete al club.

Mis ojos se negaban a ver su decepción. Jamás pensé que eso me llegaría a doler tanto. Tras unos segundos sentí algo suave que impactó en mi cabeza y después lo vi saliendo de la habitación, con sus botas puestas.

No quise pensar, no quise levantarme, pero algo rodó por mi rostro. Y entonces vi lo que me había aventado:

Mi sostén.

Lloré aún más.


End file.
